That Choice Will Change Us
by MahouMaru
Summary: Just a FredXGeorge dabble. One-shot. Fred suggests something different that changes everything. Twincest.


Author's Note: I didn't spend that much time looking over this, so please excuse mistakes. : ) The characters in this story belong to JK Rowling and this piece is simply a fan creation. Also, a warning, if you find incest, twincest, or homosexuality in anyway repulsive, you'd better leave this alone.

It was just like any other time, Fred had woken up in the middle of the night from a very pleasant dream about a lesbian orgy on the beach. He was feeling particularly horny and tonight his left hand just didn't seem to cut it.

Sleepily, he climbed out of his bed and tip-toed over to George's. He drew back the curtain and crawled unto his brother's bed. George didn't stir. For a while Fred watched his brother sleeping, contemplating whether he should actually wake him up. After all, he looked so peaceful.

Suddenly a flash of memory ran behind his eyes and the bulge in his pants grew slightly again. He sighed prodded his twin hard in the cheek. George had waken him up plenty of times before, he owed him.

George mumbled and rolled over.

"Hey..hey." Fred poked him a few more times. "Hey wake up."

George groaned and shifted around to face his brother, gazing up with sleep clouded eyes.

"What?" he said sleepily. He rubbed his eyes and looked down at Fred's lap. "Aw Fred, again? I'm trying to sleep. Do it yourself, mate."

"Ah please?" Fred pleaded, putting on his puppy eyes and taking a begging pose. George stared at him for a moment then said,

"Oh, get on with it then."

Fred smiled and began to undo his night shirt.

George and him had an understanding when it came to this. An understanding that they could do things like this when they needed it, because they were twins, the same person in two bodies. So it was more like masturbation then anything intimate. It was. And that was all there was to it.

They knew this, but they kept things like this quiet. Even if it made sense to them, other people wouldn't see it that way. They would think it was wrong. But the twins couldn't see it that way. Just like people wouldn't be able to see it their way. So it was their secret. Others didn't need to know. Others weren't them, after all. They'd say it was disgusting.

"It's isn't be. We'll know better then to think it's anything like that." Fred had told George when he first proposed the idea. "We'd know it's just for self pleasure. Nothing more."

George had agreed grudgingly. It took him a very long time to get used to it. Fred had always been the outgoing of the two. He was the leader, George just merely followed his lead. He was a lot quieter and more reserved on his own, but when Fred was around he could tone into Fred's energy.

"Tune into my energy..." Fred mumbled.

"Tune into what?" George asked, a hint of amusement in his voice. Fred looked over at him, then down at his own fingers. He'd been half way though unbuttoning his shirt. "Don't space out on me, Fred."

"Oh sorry." Fred quickly pulled off the rest of his cloths.

"Just hurry up." George said warningly, "I want to get some sleep."

He positioned himself on the bed and stared at his brother for a moment, then turned away, his cheeks tinted pink. Fred chuckled.

"What? Am I just to sexy for you?" he said teasingly, " Can't face Fred the Sex god, ol' Georgie boy?"

"No..." George said carefully, "I just hope I haven't gain as much weight as you. God knows that flab looks bad on you, imagine how I'd look!" Fred pulled an indigent face. Was he trying to avoid the question? Fred stared down at him, he bit his lower lip and glanced at Fred for a moment before changing the subject. "What was your dream about anyway?"

"Female Beach Orgy." Fred said simply.

"Merlin, Fred! Now I'm horny. Stop messing around and get it over with."

Fred climbed over his double, lowering himself into his only opening. George groaned a little. Fred couldn't help the smirk that showed across his lips. He hated himself for it, but it always gave him a strange kind of pleasure to see his brother's 'no-emotion' expression disappear as he filled him with pleasure.

He moved into a rhythmic thrusting, starting slow. Lost in the feelings of the moment, he gradually gained speed. The only sound was of their ragged breath and George's muffled moaning. Fred continued until they were both dripping in sweat and every part of his body screamed for climax.

He came first, the very act of releasing in George causing his twin to climax as well. Fred was very still for a few moments, he allowed the sensations to wash completely over him before collapsing on top of his mirror.

The two of them gulped down air. Fred murmured cleaning spells when his breath returned. He sat up to cloth himself. His brother sleepily dressed and snuggled up into his bedsheets against Fred's back. Fred paused in the act of buttoning up his night shirt.

"You okay there, mate?" he said, turning around and leaning down to get a closer view of George. George murmured something incoherent and sluggishly raised his head, his lips meeting Fred's.

Fred froze, his mouth hanging slightly open in shock as George slowly worked a sleepy kiss on his unresponsive lips.

"I'm sorry," George whispered into Fred's mouth. "I'm sorry.."

Fred's mind finally started working again. He pulled away, flabbergasted. His brother sunk back into his sheets and reached out a hand to cling to Fred's.

"Let go, George, this isn't funny," Fred whispered, trying to pull their hands apart. 'He's dreaming,' he thought, 'Yeah, he must be dreaming about some girl he likes.' "George, let go."

"I love you, Fred..."

Fred stopped moving, he stopped breathing. For the first time he could remember, he felt disconnected from his brother. Like they weren't in the same world anymore. Like the George he knew somehow escaped and left a different person behind in his place.

He could hear a strange chocking sound coming from under the sheets. With a pang in his chest he recognized is as the sound of a broken hear weeping. George was saying something..the same thing over and over. Fred tried to listen.

"I'm sorry.." he sobbed, "I'm sorry. I'm sorry."

Fred understood, George knew. He knew what he had done, he knew how it would change them, and he was apologizing.

"Ah, George.." Fred whispered, leaning down to kiss the top of the other's head, "I'm sorry, too."


End file.
